


【승승】Forest

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Kill Me Heal Me（korean drama）, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200825Kill Me Heal Me PARO--
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 5





	【승승】Forest

**Author's Note:**

> 200825  
> Kill Me Heal Me PARO  
> \--

「韓勝宇，你死定了。」

身穿皮衣的男人抓住韓勝宇的衣領，抬起右手就要往臉上打去，被抓著的人卻一點都不慌也不害怕，表情始終保持著冷漠。

他乖乖接受了對方打在臉上的一拳。

「我說過，你敢再囂張試……呃……」

韓勝宇用大拇指擦掉嘴角上的血跡，向對方投以蔑視的眼神，勾起嘴角掐住對方的脖子把眼前的人逼到無路可退，無聲地動了動嘴巴後將對方打趴在地。

拳頭上又沾上了新的、骯髒的血，回到家還沒進到房間就將衣服脫光，衣物散落在走廊也沒去管，邊唱著歌邊開始淋浴。

真受不了那些只會耍嘴皮子的小混混。

要不是我出來，這小子又要任人欺負了，本大爺就好心幫幫他一把……

對了，還有更重要的事啊，呵呵……

韓勝宇，等醒來就先忙著感謝我吧。

  
  


飛往仁川的班機準時抵達了，韓勝宇聽到廣播聲後驚醒，脫下眼罩滿臉不可置信，忍不住捂住了自己的嘴。

「那個笨……為什麼這麼自作主張啊……」一把抓亂了自己的頭髮，空姐提醒他記得拿好行李，才趕緊點頭示意並說抱歉。

拖著行李打電話給在韓國唯一能放下手邊工作來接他的人，等待對方到來時打開手機確認有無異常，手機備忘錄果然多了一條不是自己寫的東西。

**欸，我已經跟會長說要接任勝昇集團了，會長也說可以只不過有條件要當面談。**

**你好好幹，以後就是集團接班人，可以影響整個大韓民國，懂不懂啊？**

**啊，對了，那個隔壁班的朴吉米，他昨晚又想搶你錢？你是白痴啊，幹嘛為了啥狗屁和氣忍他？反正我也幫你教訓了啦。**

**想感謝我的話就幫我做一個戶頭，還有常常讓我出來玩，首爾的夜店我很久沒去了。**

「阿西……到底趁我不在去幹什麼了……」

一名身穿正裝的人緩緩走向韓勝宇，看著韓勝宇低頭一副苦惱的模樣有些猶豫該不該出聲叫他，直到在韓勝宇的小聲呢喃之中出現了「非教訓他不可」、「要想辦法困住那傢伙」等聽起來有些不妙的字句。

「韓、韓社長……」

「啊，許室長，好久不見了。」

在副駕駛座聽著許燦說自己昨晚傳了訊息，內容是今天就會回韓國以及將接管集團的一連串宣言，還交代要把家裡打掃成隨時帶人回去都沒問題的樣子。

韓勝宇打開自己常吃的喉糖，想藉這股涼感消去心裡的煩躁。

「不過昨晚應該不是社長您本人吧？」

「嗯，毫無疑問是最會製造麻煩的那位……」

回到韓國的住處伸伸懶腰，將好久沒見的屋裡看過一遍，他不在時都是許燦幫忙打掃的，雖然偶爾會隨意躺在任何地方休息，反正韓勝宇沒裝監視器，他就是那麼信任著許燦，把韓國的事務都交由他來代管。

「不過或許……社長現在是有交往對象的狀態嗎？」

「才沒有，他就想又找時機亂來，你別都聽他的。」

兩人躺在沙發上放空吃著紅蔘，有一句沒一句的聊著天，互相交換美國和韓國的情報，幾分鐘後，許燦的手機突然震動起來。

「喂？咦……啊、是的，已經平安抵達了……好的，我會轉告韓社長的。」

「誰打的？」

「是會長……會長說他已經準備好跟您談了，要您親自去公司找他。」

啊，完蛋。

我完全不知道那傢伙跟會長說了什麼啊，怎麼辦，又不能叫他出來……

唉，也只能硬著頭皮上了。

  
  


「我知道了，許室長，麻煩你了。」

「……韓社長。」

許燦盯著韓勝宇沉默了一會，看得韓勝宇差點起雞皮疙瘩。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「您就沒有一點親自去考駕照的想法嗎？」

「嗯，沒有。」

  
  


白袍上的名牌因忙碌的動作而搖晃著，與舞池格格不入的醫師裝扮看起來特別顯眼，姜昇植忙著從人群中尋找他負責的患者，老是偷偷溜出醫院的問題病患。

「林先生，現在該回醫院了。」

「嘻嘻，抓得到我就來啊！」

姜昇植不習慣也不喜歡夜店的吵雜聲，光是走進來就覺得胸口很悶了，眼前這位名為林勢俊的患者總是喜歡作弄他，現在也看著姜昇植氣喘吁吁的模樣大笑著。

一般情況下，姜昇植都想著能勸則勸，能用幾句話安撫對方的話就能省去很多麻煩，所以本來他並不想……像這樣當著眾人的面用格鬥技制伏對方的。

「對不起、對不起……嗚嗚……」

「現在可以乖乖聽話了吧？嗯？」

「嗚嗚……我不要打針啦……」

「回醫院再說吧。」

林勢俊安分的跟在姜昇植旁邊，走出店外時已經有車在等他們了，駕駛搖下車窗對著姜昇植眨眨眼，嘴型說著「車馬費二萬」，姜昇植向對方做出一個揮拳手勢後笑著將林勢俊帶上車。

將林勢俊送回病房後再三警告下次再敢擅自出去，就不只是一記剪刀腳這麼簡單了，嚇得病床上的人連點十次頭，姜昇植笑著走出病房送某人出醫院大門。

「秀彬啊，這次也辛苦你啦。」

「沒什麼，哥要記得匯錢到我戶頭哦。」

「唉，世上哪有你這麼愛錢的弟弟……」

姜昇植摸亂鄭秀彬的頭髮，掐了幾下臉頰才揮手和對方道別。

鄭秀彬是和姜昇植毫無血緣的弟弟，為了偶爾能幫忙姜昇植的工作而考上醫學系，小小的嫩芽長在心裡，想著等哪一天出人頭地，再跟對方說也不會太遲。

可近水樓台，真的就能先得月嗎？

  
  


果然從會長那裡聽來了一些他未曾親口說過的話，韓勝宇只得含糊地說自己並沒有急著繼承公司，會長聽著他慢慢說話，談好的條件明明都準備好了，怎麼不到24小時就能反悔，太奇怪了。

「你這是在耍我嗎？人還在美國的時候，說的可是讓你坐上接班人的位置越快越好。」

「我……雖然一時難以向您說明詳細的情況，但明天開始我會慢慢適應公司環境的，至於接手，請先緩緩吧……」

年邁的女人拿起紅茶喝一口，長嘆一聲，還是接受了韓勝宇的要求。

韓勝宇鞠躬道謝後又離開了公司，上車時依然坐在副駕駛座，許燦見他昏昏欲睡便偷偷播起自己喜歡的偶像團體剛出爐的新歌。

「Fire off a mayday～woo～」

整個車裡都變成許燦的演唱會，而韓勝宇進入沉睡時的夢境卻絲毫不受影響。

那是一片森林，他一個人站在正中心，比現在還要低很多的視野讓他意識到自己正在作夢，遠處有一個小男孩向他揮著手，那個男孩指著小木屋的方向說了些什麼，然後跑過來牽起韓勝宇的手，將他帶離森林。

有兩個大人親切的對韓勝宇說話，他們似乎就這樣一起吃了午餐，本是溫馨和樂的場景，但畫面一轉，就變成了漆黑的地下室。

韓勝宇突然就只剩自己一人，且仍維持著小孩的樣貌，雖不知身在何處卻本能地感到恐懼，直到房門被打開，唯一一道光源出現，有誰叫了他的名字。

夢境變得模糊，韓勝宇的額頭冒出冷汗，眉間也皺在一起，就連被許燦搖醒時，身體都還記得那種不安的感覺。

「您沒事吧？」

「哦……我好像是做了個奇怪的夢……」

韓勝宇在客廳說完夢裡的內容，許燦只覺得那可能是因為才剛回來就去見會長而有了壓力造成的，韓勝宇也點點頭同意，在門口看著許燦的車開走後緩緩走到浴室，將衣物脫下放進洗衣籃裡。

可能真的是太累了吧，畢竟一醒來就在仁川，少了一段記憶真的很不方便，總是只能從自己常用的物品裡找線索，明明是自己的身體啊。

不知道什麼時候那些傢伙又自己跑出來，雖然除了某人以外都挺好的。

  
  


深夜的河堤邊，戴著貝雷帽的男人嘻嘻笑著，一個人揮舞著仙女棒，嘴裡唱著兒歌。

剛下班的姜昇植騎著腳踏車經過，聽見歌聲停了下來，牽著腳踏車走向聲音的來源，笑著唱起和聲，透過仙女棒的光亮只能隱約看到那個人的頭髮似乎帶著紫色。

「大哥哥，你唱歌好好聽哦。」

和高挑的身材有著反差，開口便是小孩般的語氣，讓姜昇植忍不住用手指著自己問。

「嗯？我是大哥哥嗎……」

看起來好像不是啊，但是和外表不同的這種感覺，難道他是……

「那個，你叫什麼名字？」

「韓勝宇！韓牛的韓、優勝的勝、宇宙的宇！」

雖然並沒有想知道漢字怎麼寫，不過都提到了就順便記下吧，姜昇植只是想確認一下事情是否如自己所想。

「啊，好……那你幾歲啦？」

「17歲！嘿嘿。」

「17歲啊……那真的比我小很多呢。」

小聊一會，仙女棒都燒完了，姜昇植才看看手錶提醒韓勝宇別太晚回家，家人應該會擔心的，揮揮手騎著腳踏車掉頭轉往醫院的方向，韓勝宇目送過後就乖乖將還沒放的煙火收拾好回家去了。

「咦，姜醫師？你不是下班了嗎？」

「是啊，不過多了件想查的資料就回來了。」

「哦，要查什麼直接跟我說吧。」

姜昇植突然有些猶豫，不過有就是他想對了，沒有的話就當是他失禮了。

「幫我查一下……我們醫院有沒有一個叫韓勝宇的病患。」

  
  


總覺得身體異常疲累，醒來時發現身上穿著平常不穿的服裝，啊，這次是他跑出來玩了，應該沒闖什麼禍吧。

這個孩子是最活潑的，活力多到每次換回來時總是腰酸背痛，雖然韓勝宇有健身習慣也還是敵不過。

「啥啊，怎麼一堆沒開的煙火……天啊。」

環顧了房內一圈，床頭櫃上還放著那孩子拍的照片，仙女棒、那孩子拿著仙女棒的自拍照，最後則是一個拿著仙女棒的陌生人被單獨拍攝的照片。

這個人是誰？看上去不像壞人，之前應該也沒見過面，是剛好在河堤邊的路人嗎，該不會給他添麻煩了吧……

「許室長，有件事想麻煩你。」

「請說。」

「在我家裝監視器吧，這樣我才能知道他們趁我睡著的時候都做了什麼。」

「好的。」

會長仍會時不時打電話邀韓勝宇去他那裡喝茶聊天，韓勝宇也沒半點不耐煩，只不過還是會在話題跳到接班人話題時假裝忙碌，想著要找時間去認識一下公司職員們，才好找到取代自己的人。

  
姜昇植壓住林勢俊的手臂幫他打針，病床上的人哀號著說想回家，但只被輕輕打了頭警告只要好好聽話，乖乖吃藥，讓自己變得更好才有辦法回家，所以最好別再闖禍了。

「哥，一起吃午餐吧。」

「哦，走吧。」

鄭秀彬剛好來找姜昇植吃飯，離開前偷偷瞄了眼側躺在床上的林勢俊，邊走邊在心裡評估著有沒有威脅自己地位的可能性。

「秀彬啊，你們那個年紀的時候，有常常玩仙女棒之類的嗎？」

「嗯……也就偶爾去河邊烤肉的時候會玩吧，哥怎麼突然問這個？」

姜昇植擺擺手，說他昨晚要回家時遇到了一個比較奇特的高中生，那個人當時就在玩仙女棒，但不管怎麼想都有點奇怪。

「雖然對方說他17……但……」

「怎麼了？」

「他看起來不像啊……年紀分明比我大才對。」

鄭秀彬盯著姜昇植的臉大口咀嚼著雞肉，口齒不清的說對方可能只是長得比實際年紀老的類型而已，就像他都已經不只17了還常常被當成高中生一樣，現在已經不能用外表來判斷年齡了。

姜昇植聽完後點點頭也夾起花椰菜咀嚼，他想，可能真的是自己想多了吧。

  
  


韓勝宇請許燦載自己到醫院，下車前看見門口有兩個穿著白袍的人似乎起了爭執，接著其中一個跑到車子旁打開後座的門坐了進來，眼看另一個人就要跑過來抓他回去。

「開、開車！大叔拜託！」

「欸？哦、哦。」

許燦被對方的氣勢嚇到聽話發動了引擎，韓勝宇從後照鏡看見另一位仰天咆嘯的樣子。

「請開到夜店門口……謝謝……呼……」

「那個……您是醫生嗎？剛剛看另一位醫師好像很生氣的樣子……」

「對呀！啊，他、他是我的患者，有時候會那樣穿上白袍假裝自己是醫師呢，要是他追來了請幫我攔住他哦！」

林勢俊隨便扯了個謊就進去夜店玩了，許燦則有些疲憊地說來都來了不如我們也進去看看怎麼樣，就當轉換心情，韓勝宇沒說什麼就跟著下車了。

  
  


「林勢俊那小子又這樣了，唉。」

「哥，這次抓回去之後改用那種綁住手腳的病床吧。」

「我是很想啦……」

鄭秀彬問需不需要幫忙，姜昇植說不用，等抓到了會再聯絡，鄭秀彬便嘟起嘴點點頭就走了。

一眼就能看到在舞池正中間跳舞的林勢俊，姜昇植繞到他背後抓住衣領拉走對方，韓勝宇目擊到這一幕想起林勢俊在車上說的話，衝過去抓住姜昇植的手，林勢俊也趁機逃脫成功。

「林……這位先生，可以放開我的手嗎？」

「不行，你是患者吧，要乖乖回醫院才行啊。」

「什麼？不是，我是醫師啊！你剛剛放走的才是我擔當的病患啊！」

姜昇植氣得狠狠瞪向對方，因為韓勝宇戴著鴨舌帽而一時沒注意到，只覺得體格似曾相似，但比起眼前的人是誰，去抓林勢俊回醫院更加重要。

「再不放手就不能怪我了啊。」

「什麼？」

姜昇植閉上眼從三數到一，睜開眼時韓勝宇已經被狠摔在地，他沒多看幾眼就繼續去追林勢俊了，許燦則是喝酒喝得正有興致而沒發現這個情況。

頭又在發痛了。

那傢伙正想出來，不能讓他得逞……

「嗯，挺美的。」

「喂，那外套挺好看的嘛。」

韓勝宇關好廁所單間的門後瞧了一眼正在照鏡子的人，對方有些不滿的豎起中指警告別隨意和他搭話。

兩人互瞪了一會後，只有一個人走出了廁所。

瀏海梳了上去，衣服也換了一套風格，甚至還上了眼影。

和平常不同樣貌的韓勝宇在舞池中間跳著舞，身體線條在透視裝裡若隱若現，夜店裡的人群不斷發出驚呼，幾乎所有人都要被迷倒了。

「嘿，老兄，看不出你這麼會跳舞啊，平常是不是很會玩啊？」

「你……誰啊？」

「咦，我今天就坐你車來的說，你有喝酒？」

「哦……呵，他居然交到夜店朋友……」

林勢俊在欣賞完韓勝宇的舞姿後很想跟他當朋友，疑惑地以為韓勝宇是喝了幾杯就醉了才會忘記他和許燦救了自己，眼角餘光又瞄到姜昇植正往這邊走來，趕緊躲到了韓勝宇的背後。

「林勢俊，你是不是騙人說你是醫生，快過來，不要再麻煩人家了。」

「不要……嗚嗚……」

姜昇植伸手去抓林勢俊，卻再度被抓住了手，氣得想罵髒話，嘴唇上卻突然多了份柔軟的觸感，瞬間就喪失了思考能力。

林勢俊邊遮住臉邊從手指縫隙看戲，韓勝宇的手撫上姜昇植的腰，加深了這個吻，紅酒的味道擴散在姜昇植的口腔。

不、不是，這啥情況……等等，這張臉是……韓勝宇？

和他在河堤邊放煙火時的單純模樣也差太多了，而且剛剛不是還穿著西裝嗎，什麼時候換了這麼危險的衣服……而且他的手、手放哪啊這個人！

姜昇植被吻到雙腿有些發軟才趕緊推開韓勝宇，緊張得發抖，看著舔著嘴唇回味的韓勝宇，一時不知道該做出什麼反應。

「你、你……怎麼會在這……」

「嗯？不是你叫我來的嗎？」

「我什麼時候……」

「很久很久以前。」

姜昇植完全愣住了，照理來說這是他第二次見到韓勝宇，也分不清對方是不是在開玩笑，韓勝宇現在看起來很輕浮，笑的時候倒和上次沒什麼差別。

「記好。」

韓勝宇抬起姜昇植戴有手錶的那隻手，盯著秒針，在走到十一點零九分的時候繼續說話。

「今天晚上十一點零九分，是我迷上你的時間。」

「……呃？」

一旁的許燦不知何時已經和林勢俊站在一起，哭著起鬨說「韓社長幹得好」、「有想追的人就要及時追」、「再親一次吧等話語」。

林勢俊更是哼起結婚進行曲，姜昇植的臉才慢慢變紅且意識到兩人現在有多靠近，往後退了好幾步以後邊揍著林勢俊想把對方帶走。

突然被一群長相兇狠的人擋住去路，領頭的人自報名號說自己叫都韓勢，是管首爾這一帶的黑道組織，說自己的小弟在廁所被人搶走衣服，這趟是親自過來看看到底是哪個混蛋這樣欺負他小弟。

「嗯，首先這兩個白袍應該不是，旁邊那位一直哭的……也不是吧？那就是你囉，這位紫色頭髮的大哥。」

「你想怎樣？」

「……」

都韓勢上下打量韓勝宇的體格，沉默數秒後下令讓所有人撤退。

「你看起來蠻會打架的，我不想受傷所以就算了吧，不過如果你很有錢，還算有點良心的話就往這裡匯衣服的錢吧，走了。」

都韓勢往韓勝宇手裡塞了一張寫有銀行帳戶的紙條就離開了，姜昇植和林勢俊對看一眼後都在心裡慶幸，還以為會看到可怕的打鬥現場，韓勝宇將紙條塞進褲子口袋，催促許燦去把車開來，並推著姜昇植和林勢俊到夜店門口。

許燦因為喝得太多而被丟在後座，姜昇植則被要求坐在副駕駛座，林勢俊拼命推開往自己貼近的許燦，雖然韓勝宇什麼都沒說，但從開車的方向能知道現在正前往醫院。

「請問……怎麼會知道我們是哪間醫院來的呢？」

「名牌上有寫。」

「啊，對耶……」

姜昇植有些尷尬的偷偷瞄著韓勝宇的臉，感覺一點都摸不透對方想做什麼，到了之後一下車就被鄭秀彬抱住。

「哥怎麼沒叫我去接你……在夜店沒發生什麼吧？」

「呃、嗯，沒發生什麼啦，就是林勢俊跑太快才花了點時間……」

下意識的說謊了，雖然表情很自然，耳根卻紅透了。

但鄭秀彬不知道，那並不是因為自己的擁抱，而是因為另一個奪走了姜昇植初吻的男人。

姜昇植讓鄭秀彬幫忙抓好林勢俊，匆匆向韓勝宇道別，韓勝宇沒有攔住他只是笑著揮揮手，露出計畫達成般的笑容回到家，把姜昇植拿著仙女棒的照片放進新買的相框裡，擺在床頭櫃欣賞一番。

「小韓還是挺會拍的嘛，不錯。」

從抽屜裡拿出曾經使用過的筆記本，翻到最新一頁開始寫著什麼，打開房間裡的小冰箱隨便吃了點東西就睡著了。

  
  


小小的身影縮在房間的角落，止不住顫抖和啜泣，直到門被打開，男孩都不曾往光亮處看。

有誰叫了他的名字，朝他走來帶他離開了房間，聲音聽起來和自己年紀相仿，努力瞇著眼卻看不清對方的長相，那孩子是……誰？

「勝宇……」

床上的人猛然睜開眼，才發現只是夢境，無奈的用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，反覆深呼吸讓情緒平靜下來。

韓勝宇最近常常作夢，夢裡的自己因不明原因恐懼著，等了一會就會有人來接他，總覺得那個人是真實存在的，但不論想了多少遍都毫無頭緒，他放棄思考了，也許只是壓力大導致的惡夢罷了。

那是個夢，怎麼會和現實有關呢。

韓勝宇掀開棉被起身洗漱，換上正裝準備去公司上班。

許燦在韓勝宇踏出房門前就瘋狂按著門鈴，邊喊著大事不好了，才打開門，許燦就衝進來自己拿水來喝，攤在沙發上給韓勝宇看手機上的畫面。

是一封匿名郵件。

**我知道勝昇集團接班人的祕密，若不想讓那件事被公諸於世，最好讓韓勝宇一個人到下面寫的地址來，否則……不用我多說了吧。**

**時間定在大後天，最好帶上黑卡或大量現金。**

「這……他說的祕密該不會……」

「是的……我想應該是指韓社長的多重人格……」

解離性身分疾患：Dissociative Identity Disorder，簡稱DID。

韓勝宇不記得是從什麼時候開始，他擁有了自己以外的三種人格，且年齡各不相同，分別是：喜歡玩仙女棒和拍照的17歲、喜歡喝紅酒聽古典樂的20歲、喜歡跑夜店找刺激的28歲。

長大後在美國留學，總是在醒來時發現身邊多了自己沒拍過的照片、沒開過的紅酒、沒買過的戒指，還有他們的留言，才發現他患上DID應該已經很久了。

三個人留言時的署名分別是韓、勝、宇，人格間都知道彼此的存在，所以有些時候筆記本上的留言根本就不是寫給韓勝宇，而是他們自己在筆戰，身為主人格的韓勝宇也拿他們沒辦法，只好在筆記本的封面寫上 **人格們專用** 。

「唉，會是誰想用這個威脅我啊 …… 」

「沒有什麼頭緒嗎？比方說人格們曾經惹到什麼人之類的？」

「應該沒有 ……啊。 」

啊，朴吉米。

  
  


姜昇植整理病患資料的工作告一段落，站起來伸個懶腰隨手伸到白袍口袋裡一抓，抓到了一張紙條。

「嗯？這是什麼時候放進來的 …… 」

攤開紙條，上面寫著一串電話號碼，和寫著WOO的署名，還有要求姜昇植存進手機裡，然後在醫院門口等他。

「WOO ……韓勝宇的宇？不會吧…… 」

誰要等他啊，上次在夜店的那副痞子樣已經夠他受不了的了。

難道他以為我是親了幾下就能被拐跑的人嗎？把人當什麼了？

「姜醫師，外面這麼冷，怎麼一直站在這呀。」

「哦，裡面太悶了，我就覺得出來吹吹風可能會好一點。」

不是在等韓勝宇，絕對不是。

  
  


韓勝宇直覺地拉開抽屜，快速翻閱著筆記本，在最新的那頁找到最新的字跡，其中一個人格要他去醫院找個叫姜昇植的人，說是只要認白袍上的名牌就行了，但最後一行字讓韓勝宇愣住了。

**找到了，我們的初戀。**

姑且還是去了一趟，並讓許燦的車停在原地等候，醫院門口有個看起來已經站在外面很久的人，抱著自己的手臂上下搓著，吐出的氣都是白的，腳尖一惦一惦，皺著眉頭，看到韓勝宇下車才趕緊裝作自己一點都不冷的樣子。

「那個 ……是姜先生，沒錯吧？ 」

「嗯，請問您為什麼要找我呢。」

「我 ……雖然很難相信，但約您出來的應該不是我。 」

「 ……這是什麼意思？ 」

姜昇植讓韓勝宇進去再說，他已經吹風吹得頭有點痛了，韓勝宇將有關自己是DID的事告訴對方，姜昇植邊聽邊習慣性的抄了筆記。

「這麼說的話，我已經見過兩個人格了呢 …… 」

「咦 ……啊，是的。 」

這才想起床頭櫃上的照片，原來第一個見到姜昇植的並不是阿宇，回去後要寫在筆記上了，不過阿宇寫的初戀 ……

「姜醫師，我們是不是曾經在哪裡見過呢？」

「嗯？沒有吧，在河堤邊看到小韓就是第一次了。」

韓勝宇尷尬地抓了抓頭說可能是自己搞錯了，問能不能交換聯絡方式以便之後詢問有關人格方面的事，又說可能有時候接電話的不是自己，而是其他三人，姜昇植點點頭表示其實其中一個人格已經主動給了手機號碼，拿出紙條輸入聯絡人，撥打出去等韓勝宇手機響。

「直接存就可以了，人格們發生什麼問題的話再來找我吧。」

「好的，謝謝您。」

姜昇植笑著向韓勝宇道別，接著又回資料查詢室裡尋找有關DID的病例，雖然和韓勝宇並不熟，但只要病患向醫師尋求幫助，他就沒有無視或置之不理的理由了。

  
  


韓勝宇照著匿名信件的要求，自己前往了偏遠的廢工廠，看起來平常並沒有什麼人會來這裡，以防萬一，來之前和許燦分享了手機的GPS定位。

保持警戒慢慢走進工廠裡，到處都是大型貨箱，還有一些人工的指示牌，韓勝宇照著指示牌上的箭頭走，幾乎已經被貨箱包圍，能走的空間也只有貨箱之間的縫隙。

「朴吉米，是你嗎？」

才剛問完，一個男人便走了出來，手上拿著一疊照片，看著韓勝宇笑得很大聲，一副看不起人的樣子。

「還記得我，真感動啊，那你還記得這個嗎？」

朴吉米露出自己脖子上的傷疤，在看見韓勝宇驚訝的表情後又呵呵笑起來。

「這是被你用傷的，哦不，正確來說是你體內的人格……韓勝宇，要是我把你的祕密公開，勝昇集團就有上電視的機會了耶，不是很讚嗎？嗯？」

「……直接說你想要什麼吧。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈，好啊，看來你不是空手來的吧，不過在那之前先讓我揍兩拳怎麼樣？那傢伙可是揍完就回首爾了，公平起見，他打的那幾下就讓你這主人格來還吧。」

話還真多啊，這令人生厭的個性和在美國時一點都沒變。

「好，你打吧。」

「OK。」

  
  


許燦發現GPS停在某處一直沒有動靜，連忙開車前往，並在心中祈禱韓勝宇平安無事。

副駕駛座載著姜昇植，因為知道姜昇植是醫生，想說萬一受了傷可以當場先做個應急處理，姜昇植只聽許燦說韓勝宇可能有危險就慌張的上了車。

但當兩人急忙衝進廢工廠的時候，韓勝宇站得好好的，而他的腳邊躺著一個男人，從臉上的傷和破損的衣服皺摺來看，已經被狠揍過了。

「韓……社長，您沒事吧？」

「嗯，燦啊，幫我綁一下朴吉米。」

「是……欸？阿宇？」

「你應該要叫我哥吧，對了燦啊，你上次在夜店哭得可好笑了，哈哈哈哈。」

許燦和姜昇植對視後再度看向阿宇，又看看朴吉米，看來事情算是解決了吧。

「咳咳，你沒受傷吧？」

「嘶——也不能說沒有呢，朴吉米居然帶傢伙直接把他打暈，雖然也因為這樣我才能順勢出來。」

邊說邊摸了摸頭上的腫包，姜昇植叫他低下頭讓他看看傷口，從醫藥箱裡拿出藥膏抹上，擦完藥後就被抱上車，朴吉米被則綁著放到後車廂，阿宇一上車就把姜昇植壓在後座不顧對方意願吻了好幾次。

「你……是瘋了嗎……嗯……」

「我是在報恩啊。」

許燦皺起眉頭裝作沒看見並將車開回韓勝宇家，姜昇植把阿宇踹開並強烈警告不准再做出一切未經允許的身體接觸，每當阿宇的手往自己伸過來一次就打掉一次，阿宇只好一臉委屈開始看窗外風景。

回韓勝宇家後，三人圍著朴吉米要他拍一支真心誠意的道歉影片，全裸下跪的那種。

  
  


**我可以燒了這疊照片嗎？#勝**

**不要燒我拍的就好！#韓**

**燒了吧，免得又出現第二個朴吉米。#宇**

「姜醫師可真好看啊，得稱讚一下小韓了，不過勝宇哥記性也很差呢……」

身上穿著皮衣外套和花襯衫配皮褲，一邊看著鏡子將瀏海往下梳邊自言自語著。

「宇哥的品味還是這麼差，都要聞到一股大叔臭了。」

低頭看著服裝咯咯笑著，把衣服換成白色襯衫和白色西裝褲，抬頭向房內的監視器揮揮手，從冰箱裡拿紅酒出來邊喝邊對手機說話。

「勝宇哥，雖然你不記得了，但姜醫師是我們的初戀沒錯，小時候就遇過了，那片森林……就是我們相遇的地方。」

人格之一訴說著他們相遇的故事，姜昇植是救了韓勝宇的人。

  
  


「勝宇呀，你不會有事的。」

「可是……我真的好怕……」

粉色頭髮的小男孩安慰著韓勝宇，被生父監禁、施暴的韓勝宇在某天逃到了森林裡的小木屋附近，才碰巧被住在那裡的姜昇植一家給予了救援，韓勝宇被關的地下酒窖正好離小木屋不遠，所以姜昇植會在固定的時間去拿食物給他。

「關小孩這種可怕的事情，也就……只有那種人做得出來了，所以有一天，你終於承受不了而創造出了我們。」

監禁與暴力並行的心理陰影，讓人格們做為保護機制誕生了。

**醒來以後，記得找姜醫師一起看。#勝**

  
  


原來我們真的不是初次見面，只是隨著成長而忘了曾相遇的事實。

勾起的記憶帶出了眼淚，年幼時的苦痛全都被喚醒，在恐懼著死亡的日子裡默念，不知道要數到第幾天使才會出現，對那時的韓勝宇來說，姜昇植就是天使，為了避免姜昇植被波及，還是會在與姜昇植一家吃完飯後自主回到酒窖。

應該純真的年紀，卻被迫在心中填滿憎恨，這種童年太不正常了。

「姜醫師，我想……和孩子們道別，去治好……我的多重人格，應該才能算是真的從傷痛走出來了吧。」

「不會捨不得嗎？大家都挺善良的，讓我就像是交了幾個相同長相的朋友。」

「但他終究是做出了那種事……」

「那不是你們的錯，善良的人活得比惡人久才是對的呀。」

姜昇植抱著低頭啜泣的韓勝宇，手放在他背上輕輕拍著。

  
  


阿宇第一次出現的那天，事先借了油淋到地板，將自己藏在酒櫃後方，趁那個人不注意時跑出酒窖，將韓勝宇的生父反鎖在裡面，在徹底關上門前丟了一根火柴進去。

韓勝宇小小的身體在完全逃出森林前失去了意識，最後被會長發現接了回去，酒窖的事被集團保密，屍骨也安靜處理掉了，等韓勝宇醒來就像失去了記憶，會長便乾脆自己將韓勝宇帶大，讓他去做一切想做的事情。

有天韓勝宇笑著說想去留學參加美國學校的足球隊，會長也答應了，他只希望韓勝宇能一直這麼笑著，好好成長，能成為溫柔的人就最好了。

  
  


「等我好了，就在那裡見面吧。」

「嗯。」

  
  


許燦突然被託付了尋找下任接班人的任務，正好聽說有名崔姓職員做事很有效率，打算親自去見見對方。

「許室長，您找我有什麼事嗎？」

「崔秉燦，嗯，你有沒有興趣做勝昇集團的接班人呢？」

「咦？我嗎？可是我只是一個小職員……」

「沒關係啦，韓社長說他唯一的條件就只有善良、會負責而已。」

雖然感覺有點隨便，但在查詢過崔秉燦的實績後，會長也同意了。

  
  


兩個月後，深紫色頭髮已經淺了不少，遠遠看見將頭髮由黑染成粉色的人，笑著從背後抱了上去。

「你現在是韓勝宇嗎？」

「不然能是誰啊。」

「我還以為韓勝宇的手不會和阿宇一樣壞，看來是期待錯了。」

「哼，我還能更壞哦。」

森林裡吹起的風，給了兩人取暖的藉口，炊起柴火煮上熱騰騰的粥，看著夜景數星星。

互相依偎的兩個身影，正好溫暖了冷清的森林。

「你再說一次你小時候看到我以為是什麼？」

「天使、天使、天使，還要我再重複416遍才記得住嗎？」

正好，他們就是彼此歇息的樹蔭。

  
  


這之後兩人合作使這座森林變成了觀光勝地。

  
  


**想被治癒的人們請到這裡來吧，來小木屋裡喝碗熱湯再走吧。**

**不管你的日子有多悲傷，這裡都能成為你駐足歇息的地方，**

**歡迎來到屬於你我的森林。**

  
  


**_I'll be your forest._ **


End file.
